The Star Party
by GlenCocoSavesTheDay
Summary: Natsu gets a invited to a stargazing party by his astronomy class. Little does Natsu know that this class will bring him more than knowledge, but a love life. (Natsu's POV, Slight OCC, Maybe multi chapter maybe one shot-it's up to you, Nalu, other pairing later mentioned, contains minor swearing).
1. Chapter 1

**A Nalu fanfiction**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, I just own the plot of this story.**

I could hear a knock at my door and paper shuffling under the door. I really didn't want to get up from my cozy bed. I glanced at the clock to see it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I groaned allowed. Why in the world would anyone leave mail at my door at this time of day. I lifted myself out of my cozy bed and walked over to the mirror. I could hear my bed calling back for me to sleep.

_"Come back Natsu!" _The bed shouted. I took a glance back to actually consider it but made a final decision.

"No bed, no." I groaned. I looked at my appearance and gave myself a thumbs up. I basically checked myself out in the mirror, don't judge me, everyone does it. Usually when people saw me the word pink would pop into their mind. It's salmon. Why is that so hard for people to understand? Also I can't forget my favorite question everyone asks me when I meet them "Do you dye you hair?". No, I did not die my hair like this. I was born with my hair pink, I mean salmon. I shoveled my body over towards the door. On the ground I saw a letter that was light blue with a couple stars on it. I raised a brow at the letter, I didn't know someone put so much effort into a letter design. The front read:

_To: Natsu Dragneel._

_From: The Astronomy Class. _

Of course. The stars should have given it away. It wasn't even my choice to join the class but my father had forced me. I haven't even been in the actual class yet and their sending me a letter. The class actually starts today around 9 am. Igneel said it would be a fun experience, what did he mean by that? Igneel said he took it when he was around my age and told me that's how he met mom. Igneel said the stars would bring me luck and lead me to my love life. My dad was sure a lovey dovey person and I'm not sure if I'm up for the whole relationship thing. I've actually never dated anyone before.

I know you must be thinking "But Natsu your an 19 year old boy in college!" I have heard enough from my mother so I do not need to hear it from anybody else. I just didn't like anybody. That might sound a bit weird but I just didn't like anybody in a romantic way. Girls have tried asking me out before, but I didn't want to lead them on thinking I actually liked them like that. Don't get me wrong, I do like girls, I just haven't found the right one. My mom had tried setting me up with some girl named Juvia before but she was crazy for my best friend Gray. Enough talking about my going nowhere love life back to the letter! I carefully ripped the letter open to reveal a yellow tinted with stars at the top letter. The letter read:

_You're invited to The Star Party!_

_This is a party for the Astronomy class to look upon the stars._

_You may bring a friend and some snacks._

_Come and join us to look into the telescope and see the stars!_

_The party will start at 9pm tonight and end at 11pm._

_See you there!_

Stargazing actually sounded kind of fun. I never really thought about stargazing before, but I like the idea of it. Maybe I should bring Gray and Gajeel with me. They would probably call me a pansy for even considering going. I should just tell them there's going to be chicks at the party and they'll come sniffing like dogs. I might as well call them now and get it over with. I pull my phone from my pocket looking for two names I knew would be there. I'm going to call Gajeel first. I hear the phone ring for about three times 'till he answers.

_"What do you want pest!" Gajeel screamed into the phone. _

"Why I was only going to ask if you wanted to go to a party tonight."

_"What kind of party?"_

"A stargazing one."

_"I'm going to hang up now."_

"Wait!" I shouted.

_"What is it you pansy?" _What did I tell you. I knew he would call me a pansy.

"There's going to be chicks." I smirked knowing he would give in.

_"When and where is the party?" _

"9pm and it's at the school football field." Then Gajeel hung up. I knew he was going to go but he was just too stubborn to say he was. Okay now that Gajeel was checked off the list I've got to call Gray. As soon as Gray picked up the phone I got a lovely greeting.

_"You damn prick what do you want at 6:30 in the morning?" _

"There's a stargazing party at the school football field at 9pm, and there's going to be chicks." I really wanted to get this phone call over with, so I decided to speed things up a bit. Gray took about five seconds to reply with an even nicer comment.

_"You are the nerd of all nerds and I'm in." _Gray hung up. I knew Gajeel and Gray extremely well and knew they would give in if chicks were involved. I don't even know who's going to be there so Gray and Gajeel are shit out of luck if they aren't happy. I placed my phone over to the side and walked into my kitchen. Boy was I hungry. I heard the slamming of a door from the hallway revealing Gray Fullbuster.

"Natsu why did you call me when I live with you!" Gray yelled.

"I was too lazy to walk to your room." I called back. I was honestly too lazy, but I also wanted to piss Gray off.

"You are seriously an idiot." Gray remarked while taking a seat at the table. I probably should have mentioned I don't live alone. After high school Gray and I decided to move in together. We thought it would be a better idea if we just cut the rent in half. Gray and I also go to the same college, and same with Gajeel. We kind of stayed together throughout the years watching each other's backs.

"Natsu, hand me the cereal." Gray groaned. I moved over to Gray with two bowls and spoons with a box of mini wheat's. This was a morning routine. We would move extremely slow and take our time until 30 minutes before class starts. We got an apartment literally 2 to 3 blocks away from Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the name of our college. The school was such a nice place, I loved it there.

"Natsu stop day dreaming and pass the damn milk!" Gray hissed. I did as I was told ignoring his rude manner of speaking. After eating I went to my room and started getting dressed. I shoved on a plain black T-shirt with some normal blue jeans. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and felt a purring cat rubbing up against my leg.

"Happy!" I exclaimed. I picked Happy up and twirled him around which made him a bit sick considering he looked like he was going to throw up on me.

"Sorry Hap's" I gently put Happy to the ground and picked up my phone to see the clock. 7:00 o'clock. I might as well and leave early today to check out the astronomy class. I walked out of my room and saw that Gray had already left. Maybe he went to get some coffee. Mhm coffee sounds pretty good right about now. I put out some food for Happy and left my apartment. I walked through the streets of Magnolia.

I smiled to myself feeling as if today was going to be an extremely good day. I walked into Scarlet's coffee and cake shop. I walked into to see the regulars like Cana drinking and Elfman yelling to Evergreen about being a man. Except there was someone I didn't recognize. She had blonde hair with a ribbon on the side, she wore a blue skirt which was a bit short and a white matching top. She was breathtaking. Snap out of it Natsu she's a complete stranger. I walked up behind her in line and waited for my turn. She walked off after ordering and my eye's followed. She went and sat down waiting for her coffee.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention towards her. Erza owned this place and went to school after working in the morning. Erza was a good person but she was scary after you got to know her.

"Would you like the usual?" Erza asked. I nodded and paid for my drink and looked for a place to sit. Erza's place was always extremely packed in the mornings so you would always make a friend here and there. I looked over to the blonde by the window and got up the nerve to ask for a seat.

"Is anyone sitting with you?" I asked. I became super nervous at this moment. I don't know what was wrong with me but I was freaking out inside. She looked up at me and smiled.

"No, there's no one sitting here with me," She giggled. "Would you like to?" I nodded and sat with her. This was girl was so nice. Usually when I said that to a girl they would give me a glare assuming I was hitting on them. The girl suddenly put her hand out.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilla." Lucy chimed. I took her hand into mine and shook.

"Hi Luigi! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" I teased. She looked a bit taken back.

"I said Lucy!" Lucy hissed. I started to crack up.

"Okay whatever you say Luce!" I grinned. I was warming up to this girl pretty quickly. She blushed at the nickname I gave her.

"So Natsu, how old are you?" Lucy questioned.

"19 years old." I replied.

"Really," Lucy smiled. "Same here."

"So do you go to Fairy Tail college?" I asked. Lucy was about to reply until our coffee's were brought to us.

"Two wet cappuccinos." Erza stated while placing the drinks on the table. I lifted the drink up to my lips taking a sip. I looked back to Erza who motioned her hands towards Lucy and then winked at me. I started choking. Lucy looked up at me and started patting my back trying to help me. I regained my normal self and started up the conversation again.

"So as I was saying," I began but Lucy cut me off.

"Why yes I do." Lucy stated taking a sip of her drink.

"As do I." I replied.

"What's your favorite class so far?" I questioned. Sure I was being nosy but I had a feeling me and Luce were going to be good friends.

"I really like astronomy class," Lucy smiled. "It's suppose to start today and I can't wait for the party tonight." Lucy had look of excitement in her eyes, it made me excited as well. Lucy looked up at me and turned her head muttering something.

"I didn't hear that Lucy." I teased. Lucy looked me straight in the face and spoke the words I wanted hear.

"I don't have anyone to go with." Lucy mumbled. I wanted to laugh at her embarrassment but that would be rude of me. Who am I kidding I really wanted to laugh at the look on her face.

"Oh that's too bad." I said. My eyes locked with Luce's when she looked like she discovered something huge.

"Will you go with me!?" Lucy exclaimed. I smiled and decided I would tell her I also have the class.

"You know Luce." I said. Lucy looked at me like I was going to reject her.

"What Natsu?" Lucy leaned closer to me.

"I also have that astronomy class," Lucy's jaw dropped. "And I would love to go with you." Lucy looked like she was going to kill me.

"You planned this all along!" Lucy pointed her finger at me accusingly.

"Well that doesn't matter because now you have a date." I said without thinking. Lucy turned as red as a tomato and I felt the same.

"I um mean," I began but Lucy cut me off.

"Yeah a date." Lucy smiled.

**Authors Note~ I know, I know I should be writing a new chapter for the princess and dragon which if you haven't already read, you should. I don't know if I should continue or leave it at that, it's up to you guys. I came up with this idea when my cousin was talking about her astronomy class having a stargazing party tonight and thought of this for a fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed this and tell me if you want me to continue this lovely story!**

**Until next time **

**Glen coco out~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Astronomy class gave me a love life?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, If I did my ships would have sailed by now. **

I was now walking with Lucy to astronomy class. This felt a little weird, but I like it. Lucy was a fun and exciting person. It's funny how I felt so attached to her even though we met thirty minutes ago.

"So why did you pick astronomy class?" Lucy asked me. Should I really tell her my dad made me take it so I could get a love life. Maybe if I wanted her to laugh at me, I guess I should just tell her the truth. Oh boy I feel like the king of contradiction.

"My dad made me take it because he wanted me to get a love life." I blurted out. Lucy stopped walking and put a hand up to her mouth. What was she doing? Lucy then started to burst out laughing while she took a hold of my shoulder for support.

"I'm sorry but please elaborate." Lucy said as she wiped away a tear. I guess it did sound a little weird and funny. I mean whose father does that. I looked down at my watch and realized we had about thirty minutes before class started. I looked around and found a spot to sit down at. A nice lone bench waiting to be sat on by me and this blonde beauty. I grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards the bench and set us down.

"It's going to be a long story so we might as well sit down." I smiled at her. Lucy laughed a little and blushed. She was pretty cute when she blushed. Oh man, dad was right when astronomy class brought on the ladies. I think Lucy will be my new girlfriend very soon. I've been hanging out with Loke too much, I need to distance myself from that pervert.

"Whatever you say." Lucy said. I still had her wrist in my hand, but I didn't move it. I might as well leave her hand there if she's not going to move it herself.

"So my dad met my mother in astronomy class." I grinned. "And my dad thought If I too took the class I would finally meet a girl." Lucy looked up in thought and then looked back to me.

"My parents met in a coffee shop," Lucy smiled. "It's kind of funny if you think about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Lucy laughed a little and shifted a little bit closer to me.

"We met in a coffee shop and we have astronomy class together." Lucy giggled. I see, that was a little weird though. Maybe this was somewhat of a fateful encounter, okay I seriously should never read Erza's weird books again. I'm sounding like a total girl.

"Well what does that tell you." I leaned closer to Lucy. I didn't realize it but, I was flirting. I never flirt, so why was I now? I guess I was warming up to Lucy faster than I thought.

"That tells me," Lucy leaned closer but then took a glance at my watch. "That it's almost time for class!" Lucy stood up quickly and grabbed my hand. We rushed as fast as we could to the classroom and right before the bell rang we took two seats next to each other.

"Okay class today will just be introductions!" The teacher called out as he sat down at his desk. All the students got up out of their desks and started to walk around to talk to one another, except Lucy and I.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm Elfman!" Elfman called out and then took his seat again. The teacher was a little bit weird but that's okay. I turned back to Lucy and gave her a thumbs up.

"We weren't late to class." I grinned. Lucy smiled back at me as she turned her chair towards me.

"So are you excited for that party tonight?" Lucy asked. Hell yeah I was excited, I get to be Lucy's date. Even though I made Gray and Gajeel come for no reason at all.

"Of course I'm excited." I replied. Lucy nodded as she suddenly took out a piece of paper and started to write on it. What was she writing? Maybe it was a note, or her number.

"Here's my number." Lucy gave me the small piece of paper with her number on it. Never in my life had I got a girls number before, this was just so exciting. I ripped out a piece of paper from the sheet of paper laying on top of my desk. I grabbed the pen from Lucy's hand and wrote my number.

"And here is mine." I smiled. Lucy took it and tucked it in her pocket, I did the same.

"So you'll be picking me up at seven?" Lucy asked. So this was a date. And she even asked me to pick her up two hours before the party even started.

"Of course, but I don't know where you live." I smiled. Lucy then slapped her forehead.

"How could I forget?" Lucy said while typing something on her phone. I suddenly heard a ping and pulled my phone out of my pocket. When I looked at the phone I realized Lucy sent me her address, was she always this trusting of others.

"Oh and If you turn out to be some murder I want you to know I took martial arts." Lucy laughed as she playfully chopped my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm not." I laughed.

"Class is over!" Elfman yelled and then sat down again. What? But we just got in here, didn't we? I glanced at my watch and realized a whole hour went by without me even knowing it.

"Holy shit that went by quick." Lucy mumbled as she gathered her purse. I stood up and walked Lucy out of the classroom.

"See you at seven?" Lucy asked me.

"I already said yes didn't I?" I laughed. Lucy was about five steps away from me until she came back.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. Lucy looked up at me nervously but then smiled.

"I just forgot something." Lucy said as she leaned up to me and kissed my cheek.

"See you soon!" Lucy waved as she ran to her next class.

"S-She kissed me." I said aloud. Elfman suddenly came out the classroom and patted me on the back.

"That was very man of her." Elfman said as he wiped away a tear. Okay I take back what I said about Elfman, he was a not only a little weird but he was a lot weird.

"Yes it was." I said as I rubbed my cheek. I left Elfman and started to head to my next class with only one person on my mind, Lucy.

**Time skip to 6:30 pm**

I rushed home and started to get ready fast. I quickly unlocked my door and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and washed my face. I exited the bathroom and head to my room, but of course I had to trip on Happy my way there. I fell face first onto the ground and made a huge thumping sound that alerted Gray.

"What are you doing idiot?" Gray asked as he came out of the room. I looked up at him and hissed. Gray laughed a little as he poked my back with his foot.

"Nothing." I mumbled while getting up.

"That's a lie." Gray smirked as he leaned on his door. This stupid ice prick. Oh I just hate how he can tell when I'm lying.

"Well I've got a date." I smirked. Gray started to laugh uncontrollably. What was so funny?

"You," Gray pointed to me. "Has a date?" Gray was truly a bastard.

"Unlike you, girls actually like me." I laughed as I opened my bedroom door.

"I do have Juvia you know." Gray said as he went back into his room. I closed my door and headed to my dresser. I picked out another red t-shirt and black jacket, I decided to stay with my black jeans. I grabbed my wallet and house keys as I exited the house. I looked at my watch and it read 6:45. I was making good time. Should I buy her some flowers or something, I was so helpless. I glanced at her address and looked up at the street name.

"Strawberry street." I said aloud. It was cute and it suited Lucy. Lucy kind of smelled like strawberries with a tint of cherry blossom. I walked until I found her apartment number. I knocked on the door. Once, twice, now three times. Did she forget? No way. What if something happened to her. I might as well go through the window. It's not like she didn't expect me to come by at the exact time.

I climbed up to the window and saw that the latch was unlocked. I opened the window and stepped in to realize there was a bed under my feet. I stepped onto the bed and then to the floor.

"Luce I'm here!" I called out. Suddenly I felt a pillow go straight into my face.

"You can't just go into people's windows!" Lucy yelped as she hugged a white towel around herself. I guess she was bathing, Opps.

"At least I knocked." I said as I ruffled her hair. Lucy pouted and blushed. She was just so cute.

"It's still breaking and entering." Lucy sighed as she left my side and started to search through her wardrobe.

"I know." I laughed as I watched her blush some more.

"I need to change so no peeking!" Lucy shouted as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Now was my time to snoop, sorry but I'll get bored if I don't. I got up from the bed and walked over to a small desk. On top of the desk was pens and paper. I picked up the paper and started to read, she was a writer. Her writing was actually pretty good, I was about to read more until I felt another pillow come at the back of my head.

"Don't read that!" Lucy squealed as she pulled the sheets of paper away from me. Lucy was dressed in a nice white sundress. It made her curves a little more out there and fitted her quite well.

"S-Stop staring." Lucy stuttered. I guess I didn't realize that I was eyeballing her for quite a while.

"You look pretty." I grinned as I prepared myself for another pillow, but it never came. I looked back to Lucy to see her blushing like crazy. Did my comment really mean that much?

"Do you really think so?" Lucy asked me as she twirled.

"I think it looks amazing on you." I smiled as I ruffled her slightly wet hair. Lucy's face went from a light shade of red to now rivaling Erza's hair.

"Thank you," Lucy grinned. "You don't look too bad yourself." Lucy said as she went over to her mirror and pulled a ribbon out of some jewelry box. I guess I knew how Lucy felt, my face was as red as a tomato.

"Thanks." I beamed as I walked over to Lucy. Lucy was struggling with to put her hair up in a side pony tail.

"I do this every day and I still have difficulty with it." Lucy said while trying to tie it. I took the ribbon from Lucy's hands.

"Let me do it." I said as I started to do her hair. Yes this might seem a bit weird for a boy to know how to do girls hair but I have a sister. Lucy eyed me carefully as she had a small smile on her face.

"So Natsu knows how to do hair?" Lucy giggled. I finished her signature hairdo and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I have a younger sister." I laughed as I put my head on top of Lucy's.

"She must be exactly like you huh?" Lucy smiled as she put a little bit of chap stick on her lips.

"No she's the exact opposite, but she's nice like me of course." I chuckled. Lucy turned around and poked me on top of my nose.

"Well we have to get going if we want to hang out at the mall a bit don't we?" Lucy said as she grabbed her purse and my hand.

"Well this is going to be fun!" I cackled as I rushed Lucy out of her apartment and headed towards the mall.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I didn't think I would update this but I did! I will try and update the next chapter as soon as I can. This story is probably going to be only four chapters long or more if people really like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also if you haven't already read my the princess and dragon fic then you should!**

**Until next time! **

**Glen coco out~**


End file.
